At Lost
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Alternative ending of One Piece Film: Gold. Warning of spoilers! Rated T for violence As yasa-chan said: "The ending we all actually wanted!"


**Hey guys! It's been a loooooong time huh hehe Sorry about that!**

 **Well, since I watched One Piece Film: Gold, I had this idea for an alternative ending. I repeat. Alternative _ENDING_!**

 **SPOILERS AHEAD.**

 **Not much though, but spoiler is still a spoiler. You've been warned!**

 **No more talk, let's head to the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't onw OP or the movie or the characters or anything related to it! Just my crazy ideas hehe**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-x-**

 **At Lost**

"Laugh Mugiwara."

The voice echoed through the air in a metallic way, vibrating from inside the gold moving statue. Luffy closed his fists in angry and agony as he felt his body ache from all the hits he had gotten. Looking up again a nauseous feeling took his stomach and heart; there she was being captured by their enemy. This always hurt him deep inside, how come he always let her get caught in the first place? But each time she came out of it stronger, she always knew that he was going to save her for sure; but this time he was starting to feel that he couldn't.

"I said laugh Mugiwara. If I tell it to someone, he or she, has to do it." The big hand putting more pressure on the hold, making she let out a yell of pain. That was it. He just _**had**_ to find energy to fight back.

"Let her go!" Angry in his eyes shone reflecting the lights in the gold in front of him. Gran Tesoro saw himself years ago in those eyes and after a few seconds of shock he smiled evilly.

"Why should I? You didn't laugh." Then, for Luffy's terror, it started. Gold make its ways on Nami's body, starting from her belly, spreading at a fast speed. Luffy yelled, powering up with gear fourth he dashed to her. But it was too late.

The hand opened. A gold statue of a terrorized navigator hit the ground with a loud sound, making every crew member look at it with shock and pain. But no one was feeling guiltier than their captain. With rage he landed a punch into the statue's head, making it fall back with the force, but all he could hear was the laugh that echoed from it.

"Nami!" He ran to her and his heart sank; there was no sign of life in her now cold and gold body. Biting his lower lip he took a deep breath as he tried to not let his tears to come out; now wasn't the time for that. Grabbing his hat he put it on her head, and turning to his enemy once more he had resolve on his eyes; one thing was certain:

 **Gran Tesoro would pay**

Carina looked at the scene with terror; she cared about Nami as a sister and what just happened made her feel guilty. The navigator wouldn't be caught if it wasn't for her staying on the ground in shock and fear. How she wished it had happened to her. A warm wind mixed with steam makes its way to her body, making the girl look at the so called Mugiwara. Her mouth opened slowly in shock as the view she was witnessing. His face showed a deeper angry state than she ever saw in someone in her forgotten past, Gran Tesoro clearly made a huge mistake.

Luffy uses his haki into his arm, turning it black for a few moments, then it get in flames. Gran Torino's statue had just got up and the person itself looked down with a smirk; he sure didn't think the attack would be effective. What a great mistake.

"Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!" A combo that combined gear fourth and the red hawk techniques made the rubber man shot forward in a blinding speed, a punch being directly targeted at the statue's face; unfortunately it was avoided with its right arm. But that defense wouldn't work a second time as the giant golden arm was ripped off instantly. Gran Tesoro's eyes widened in shock at the suddenly force of the attack and didn't had time to foresee the next attack and got it directly. His true body flew out of the statue by a hole made with the impact, gold on his back and a rubber and in flames hand in contact with him. His entirely body ached, he tasted the strong iron flavor that came to his tongue as he coughed, realizing it was blood. His own blood. The man looked up, the angriest feeling inside him growing up, he was ready to _kill_ the black haired boy; until he saw the fervor of the emotions the kid was having. Immediately he gulped in fear.

"Laugh Gran Tesoro." His voice came out in a deep timbre that made shivers get down his spine. "I said to laugh." As Luffy saw the man ignoring his orders he punched his face at the right side with force. Gran Tesoro got dizzy immediately with the impact and he started to blink to try and get his focus back. "So, are you going to laugh, or not?" When his vision focused once more he could swear he saw the real hell inside the boy's eyes. With a gulp he started to laugh. It was a rough, mixed with coughs, and painful laugh.

Everyone had stopped their fights to watch what was happening.

 **Luffy** wasn't acting like himself.

 **Gran Tesoro** , who won the place, was laughing in a desperate way.

Luffy grabbed his ruined suit, and brought him closer to him.

"Bring her back." Gran Tesoro gritted his teeth, but seeing the situation he did as he was told. Rising his right hand in Nami's direction he did it, the gold started to vanish from her body as soon enough she was coughing for air. It wasn't long after that the navigator saw all the mess. Her eyes took a while to find her captain, but when she did she had to hold a breath. His posture was totally different from usual. Gran Torino yelled as Luffy punched him once more, this time making him fly all the way to the ocean – directly to the marine's ships, but he couldn't care less. Letting out a breath of relief he turned around, ignoring the battles that had restarted despite all the weirdness that had just happened, and walked directly to his navigator. His eyes always meeting the ground and nothing else. Nami gulped as his behavior, but once he was close enough to her she sighed. He was trembling, biting his lower lip in agony.

She did the only thing she could do for him in that moment.

A hug got him completely out of guard and he collapsed in her arms, making both knee down. A soft sob came out of his mouth and she tightened the hug. She wasn't sure what had happened, as the last thing she could remember was look him in the eyes from the statue's hand, but she knew he had supported something really bad for his own sake.

"It's alright now Luffy." She said patting his head. "I don't know what happened, but it's all good now." Nami looked around as the silhouettes of her comrades gathered around them, frowning after the glares they were sharing. What in the hell happened?

"I'm sorry." A muffled sound came from the hug, and she looked at his hair – since she couldn't see his face. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? I don't get it." She released the hug to force him to look at her. His eyes shallowed because of the crying, he was completely lost and she didn't know why! With her hands, Nami softy wiped the water away from his cheeks, and smiled. "If you don't tell me, how can I accept your 'sorry'?" He looked down in deep thought; did he wish her to know what happened, since it seemed she didn't remember? Swallowing slowly he looked up again, his dark eyes meet her brown ones and he shook his head.

"I don't want to tell." She sighed; being the beetle-head he was she'd never know what happened.

"What do I do with you huh?" He titled his head, a sign of his confusion. "Let's get out of here first ok? Then, if you want, you can tell me what happened. Deal?" Luffy pondered her question for a few minutes and nodded.

"Deal." Nami then smiled and gave him a peek on the cheek, helping him to get up right after. It was when she noticed Carina looking at her in a distance; person who asked with a signal for her friend to get closer. With one eyebrow raised she went to her.

"Nami." Carina put one of her arms around her shoulders, making her ear get closer to her mouth. "He has it bad for you huh."

Nami's face heated up.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Nami also said in a murmur; the last thing she wanted was the crew hearing this.

"Silly girl." Carina then laughed, and looked at a huge screen that started to do a countdown. "We need to hurry! The ship is going to explode!"

Everyone started to head out of the ship, Carina stood behind to guide the giant watercraft away from them, avoiding the massacre that would happen. Luffy's hand found Nami's while the crowd ran away, a firm hold coming from him. It was as if her captain was afraid of losing her on the way to their own ship. It was when that the navigator found his hat on her head, and making both stop for a few seconds she put it back on the place it belonged. His head.

"I don't know why it was with me but, I think it should go back to you now." She smiled widely, and he couldn't resist; the rising sky matched her hair and skin perfectly, he just had to…

 **Kiss her**.

And he did. At first she was surprised, but then she relaxed and enjoyed it. Deep down she knew they were more than just comrades, more than just friends. In dangerous situations she always searched for him, it had to be him to save her. As she felt butterflies on her stomach the navigator knew that she was screwed up. She loved him.

"I…" Luffy said once he got his lips back, still holding her in a deep hug. "I don't think it's the right time and all but…" He took a deep breath; it was coming out, his secret. "I…" Another deep breath. "I love you." His face got as red as a tomato, and he avoided her eyes; sure they had just kissed but heck how the hell would he know if she loved him back?

"I love you too." His eyes turned to her fast, he couldn't believe it! "And you're right, it's not the right time, we should run!" She then grabbed his hand and dashed in the direction of the crowd, a huge smile on her now pink cheeks. There was no way she would let him see her ashamed! Luffy also had a big smiled glued on his face, one hand firmly holding hers, the other holding his hat.

 **End.**

 **-x-**

 **That's it guys! Hope you all liked!**

 **Yeah, I'm not dead.**

 **Let a review if you liked it! And if you feel like it!**

 **Hope to see you guys soon!**


End file.
